


Fruit Smoothie Revelations

by xenascully



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenascully/pseuds/xenascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever posted Tibbs slash. Dirty clothes; dirty consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Smoothie Revelations

"I'm sorry, Boss," Tony said as the two of them sat in nothing but teeshirts and boxers on Tony's couch.

"Save it, Tony," Gibbs said as he desperately tried to concentrate on the television instead of recalling the situation. In a blender-related catastrophe, Tony had managed to completely cover the both of them in some sort of fruit smoothie concoction.

"Had to happen on laundry day, of course..."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs warned.

"Shutting up." Aside from a few tees, all of Tony's clothes were in the washer or at the dry-cleaners. Well, technically a load was in the dryer now. Gibbs' clothes were in the washer.

It wasn't really that Gibbs was angry. More like frustrated out of his mind. Sitting there beside his senior field agent in boxers...well, it was proving to be an entirely different outcome than he'd imagined. Not that he'd never been around other guys half-naked, or even completely for that matter. He was a Marine, for shit's sake; privacy was a luxury they didn't have. Barracks, showers...everything was shared and there was no room for shame.

This was different though, as he was finding out. He'd always trusted Tony, liked him, enjoyed him being around even. But right now there was something there he hadn't really noticed before. Or well...part of him anyway. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been even slightly turned on by another man before. Sitting there in little more than a pair of underwear was proving to be a difficult way to hide the beginnings of what could develop into an untimely erection.

Desperate as he might've been to force Tony's attention anywhere but to him, it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. Of course, it didn't help that they'd been drinking a bit before this. Whatever was playing on the television was apparently not interesting enough to hold a slightly drunken man's attention for long.

Little did Gibbs know, Tony was having the same problem. But Tony's thoughts weren't new or unexpected. He never really considered himself gay. He wasn't interested in any other guy. There was just something about Gibbs... Something he couldn't really explain or logically piece together. He respected his boss more than anyone; trusted him more than he'd ever trusted another soul. And more than anyone in his life, he'd always thrived to make the man proud.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, after a particularly stressful case, that he'd had an intriguing dream that set him on this path. He knew he was dreaming at the time, but it was one he couldn't really control his surroundings in. He and Gibbs were trapped in the back end of a moving train-car. For some reason, Tony had been horny as hell, and he couldn't conjure up a hot chick. So he ventured over to the one warm, breathing thing in the room. Like a desperate dog, he'd just started by humping his boss's leg. But then Gibbs had taken control; pressed him up against the wall of the car and started pressing against him. It didn't take long for Tony to fall over the edge after that. And as intense of an orgasm as it was, he couldn't easily forget the dream. He did, however, file it away under 'crazy-shit-not-to-read-into', which subsequently ended up somehow in his top-rated 'jack-off-material' folder. And being that Gibbs was in the content, everything else in that folder had somehow sullied away into the very back of the dusty old drawer where all unused things end up.

Being the great undercover agent he was, Tony had been easily able to hide any and all of those feelings from any and everyone. He'd put on his game face every day at work and out of it. His friendship with Gibbs meant too much to him to throw away with some cheap advance or mentioning of how he suddenly felt. Gibbs wasn't gay...Hell, he wasn't gay! This whole thing was absurd! No matter what, Tony would always remain Gibbs' loyal St. Bernard. Besides, this all had to be some kind of...delayed college-aged phase...right?

Tony leaned back on the couch. That's when he realized that their thighs were touching. Neither of them wanting to seem obvious or uncomfortable, they both decided not to move them.

Like some kind of choreographed comical scene straight out of a movie, they simultaneously set their arms down on the touching thighs; the backs of their hands ever so lightly brushing against the other's. Tony looked down at their hands. Gibbs made no move to pull away, and this fact intrigued Tony. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the man's crotch, and the sight pushed all the air from Tony's lungs. Gibbs was hard. There was no mistaking it; their thighs and hands were touching, he wasn't pulling away, and his boxers didn't hide one inch of that erection.

Tony glanced at the television. It was a commercial for toilet paper, of all things. 'Charmin bear turn you on, Boss?' Tony wanted so badly to ask, but knew that would most definitely ruin whatever might happen. Yeah, something could happen...right? He wouldn't put the moves on his boss; not if it was the first move, and clearly Gibbs' boner was the first move. Gibbs made the move...right? Surely the Marine could contain himself if he really didn't want that known... Tony took a deep breath and let it out, then turned his head to look at Gibbs. Gibbs turned and met his eyes. Tony didn't mean to glance down at the man's crotch again. Or maybe he did. It was a quick glance, then back up to Gibbs' face just as it flushed red, and he felt Gibbs' hand pull away to cover the evidence he'd quite possibly not intended on showing Tony.

Tony furrowed his brow. He wasn't going to pass this up. It was kinda too late anyway. "Don't, Boss," he said in a breath and reached the hand that had brushed Gibbs' moments ago, pulling Gibbs' hand away from its position as a shield.

Gibbs was taken completely by surprise when his hand was placed over Tony's own erection, and his eyes met Tony's again. He swallowed as he saw the darkening of the agent's pupils; the flushed look in his face. Then Tony's hand moved up to cup Gibbs' cheek before he leaned in and crushed his mouth to his. The air left Gibbs' lungs and his eyes closed as his mouth opened and allowed Tony's insistent tongue to sweep inside. Tony moaned as Gibbs moved his hands up to Tony's face and deepened the kiss even more. His body turned sideways now, Tony's hand left Gibbs' cheek and trailed down his chest until he rediscovered the bulge in Gibbs' boxers and gave it a squeeze through the fabric. It was Gibbs' turn to moan against Tony's mouth, and he reached around to grab behind Tony's thigh and pulled. Tony seemed to read his mind and moved to straddle him.

Tony's heart beat so hard in his chest he was sure Gibbs would hear it. He pulled his hand from Gibbs and slid it around his waist, digging his knees into the crack of the couch at the same time that Gibbs' hands slid down to Tony's hips and pulled him flush against him. A groan seeped from both mouths as their cocks ground together, and suddenly Tony's hands found their way back up, settling on either side of Gibbs' neck as he kissed him with more fever. Gibbs wrapped his hands more securely around Tony and pulled him again, thrusting his hips up to meet him this time. "God, Boss..." Tony breathed against his mouth and took Gibbs' lower lip between his teeth.

With new found confidence, Gibbs repeated his actions, finding a rhythm that suited them both. Soon, Tony's hands moved to grip his boss's shoulders and he took over, thrusting, rocking against him and it wasn't enough... He pulled from the kiss and received a questioning glare from Gibbs before his hands reached down to the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Gibbs followed suit, then pulled Tony flush against him again, and it suddenly felt as if they'd been separated by some great barrier before this.

Tony's hand stroked over Gibbs' chest, his thumb grazing the man's nipple and receiving a rewarding groan. Gibbs' mouth trailed down Tony's neck, biting and licking and pulling sounds from Tony he'd never thought would've caused him such arousal. His breath came in quick bursts at Gibbs' ear now. "Think I'm...gonna come..." he breathed.

Gibbs' response was to push him back a bit, and Tony fearfully met his eyes in question. But then he realized his boss's intention. Gibbs' hand ran up Tony's thigh and up to the hem of his boxers, pulling them down enough to allow his erection to spring free. Tony bit his lip in an adorably modest way, and Gibbs almost head-slapped himself for thinking the word.

"Gibbs..." Tony groaned the word so huskily as his boss ran his palm over the head, gathering pre-come before he gripped around his cock, that Gibbs thought he might come right then. Gibbs felt Tony's hand head down his chest to return the favor, but he grabbed a hold of Tony's wrist with his other hand and led it up to rest on the back of the couch. Tony met his eyes as his other hand went to do the same and he gripped down on the back of the couch and dove his face forward to kiss Gibbs again. Gibbs' hand began to move on Tony's cock and he realized he hadn't been too far off base when he thought Tony might come right then. Just a dozen strokes and Tony was pulling out of the kiss in desperate need for oxygen, leaning his forehead against his. "Oh god...oh god, Boss...Uhn!" He groaned, thrusting himself into Gibbs' hand as he came.

Gibbs watched Tony's face, memorizing what he looked like when he was in the throes of orgasm. He stilled his hand and waited for Tony to open his eyes again before drawing him in for another kiss. Tony had a plan though, and he began trailing kisses down his neck, shoulder, then down his torso before he ended up on his knees on the floor between Gibbs' legs. He looked up at him, meeting his eyes as he pulled the hem of his boxers down to reveal Gibbs' prominent erection. Giving a blow job was definitely something he'd never done. But he'd received plenty of them, and he knew what he liked. Chances were, the same techniques would work for any man. With one hand, he grasped the shaft gently, and set the other hand on Gibbs' stomach, relishing in the small spasms in the muscles there; drowning in the feeling of pride that he was eliciting this kind of response from his boss.

He licked the prominent vein along the bottom of the shaft from base to tip, shifting his hand out of the way as he went. He heard Gibbs release a breath as he did so, then hiss as he sucked the tip into his mouth. "God, Tony..."

Gibbs watched in amazement as Tony engulfed him in that hot, wet mouth, and he reached down with both hands to rake through Tony's hair at either side of his head. Tony's eyes opened and met Gibbs' as he began to move his lips and tongue up and down Gibbs' shaft. Gibbs let out a groan that made Tony's cock begin to stir again. He tried to coordinate the movements of his hand with the suction of his mouth; apparently doing well if the noises his boss was making were any indication. Tony released Gibbs' cock and jerked it with his hand as he bent down to give some attention to his balls, sucking one into his mouth. Gibbs nearly roared and Tony moaned then, feeling his own cock begin to fill and lengthen. To be fair, he gave the other ball a good sucking before releasing it and removing his hand from Gibbs' shaft as he stood.

Gibbs looked up at him in protest before his eyes traveled to Tony's revived erection, where Tony had wrapped his hand that had just been on his own; boxers mysteriously missing. He lustily met Tony's eyes again with a smirk. "You're like a teenager, ya know."

Tony grinned. "Yeah well...guess I bounce back pretty fast under certain circumstances..."

Gibbs cocked his head. "And what circumstances might those be?"

Tony slowly stepped forward, leaning so his hands could grip the back of the couch on either side of Gibbs' head as he moved to straddle him, and he put his mouth next to Gibbs' ear. "Being fucked by my boss."

Gibbs' breath came out in a shudder as Tony took his lobe into his mouth. He brought his hands up Tony's thighs and around to the globes of his ass, squeezing before pulling him further into his lap, pressing his groin against his.

Tony moaned and pressed even harder against him, moving his mouth to Gibbs' waiting lips, and joining in a fevered, passionate kiss; tongues battling for dominance, or perhaps, rather, just to give back what the other gave. Tony broke from the kiss only for air, his forehead leaning heavily against his as their bodies continued their rhythm. "God, Boss...want you so bad..." he breathed against his mouth. "Want you to fuck me..."

"I've...never done this before, Tony," he said as he breathed heavily, opening his eyes to meet his.

Tony smirked. "Fucked someone? Find that hard to believe."

Gibbs slapped him upside the head, and Tony groaned; his cock twitching between them, which Gibbs didn't miss. "Been with a man, DiNozzo," he clarified.

"You think I have?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gay, Boss. This is...this is just... All I know is that I want you." He looked into his eyes. "Any way I can have you... I need you..." he said, then kissed him again and Gibbs' eyes closed at the intensity of what he'd been told.

Gibbs' hands moved up to Tony's face, cupping either side of his jaw as he kissed him deeply. "I want you, too, Tony... But I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Boss..." He breathed. "I've been uh..." He laughed at himself. "Lately, I've been...kinda fantasizing about bein' with you." His eyes flashed as Gibbs looked awed by the statement. "Anyway, I uh... got this plug thing..."

"What?"

"You know...to uh... It keeps you stretched..."

"I know what a plug is, DiNozzo," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"'Course you do, Boss. Thing is, and don't get mad, but I...kinda wore it around all day today." He grimaced, waiting for a head-slap that never came.

"At work?" Gibbs asked, eyes seemingly growing darker.

Tony nodded. "I just took it out before you came over. Didn't think I could uh...handle it with you here..."

Gibbs let out a growl that Tony, for once, wasn't completely able to interpret at first. His hand settled at the crook of Tony's neck, the other still on his thigh as he looked hungrily into his eyes. "You've been fantasizing about me?" he asked in a low voice. Tony nodded. "When you got yourself ready for the plug...?"

Tony nodded again. "I figured if I was ever lucky enough to get you, you would definitely not be the bottom. I've never uh...touched myself there before today," he admitted, letting out a shaky breath that ghosted across Gibbs' cheek. "Never thought I'd like it. But I pictured it being your hands...touching me...stretching me," he said before lightly nibbling at Gibbs' pulse point below his ear.

Gibbs nuzzled into the crook of Tony's neck and breathed in deeply, his hand going back down to Tony's thigh and pulling him flush against him again. Tony groaned and arched against him before reaching down between them and taking hold of Gibbs' erection. Gibbs pulled his head away to look Tony in the eyes, mouth open and breathing heavily as Tony pushed up on his knees and guided the head to his entrance. "Tony..."

"I'm ready..." he told him, and before Gibbs could reply, Tony was sinking down, engulfing his cock an inch at a time. Gibbs' head dropped back at the tight heat that squeezed around him. "Oh fuck..." Tony breathed as he was fully seated, and Gibbs opened his eyes to look at him, concerned he might have hurt himself.

"You okay?"

Tony nodded. "Just...uh...gimme a minute..." he told him.

Gibbs was a patient man; he'd wait as long as his new lover needed. He just hoped it wouldn't be very long. He reached a hand up to Tony's face and leaned forward to meet his lips with his own. He knew he needed to help him to relax a bit. His lips trailed to Tony's ear, "God you're so tight, Tony," he whispered. "Feels good bein' inside you." He felt Tony's breath on his neck and the twitch of his erection on his belly. Gibbs' hand ghosted down Tony's chest, tweaking a nipple before continuing down to the throbbing member between them.

Tony let out a pleased moan as Gibbs' hand wrapped around his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb, and Gibbs felt the moment Tony began to relax around him. Tony's hips began to move up, then back down, causing both of them to groan in pleasure, and he put one hand on Gibbs' shoulder and the other behind him on Gibbs' leg before doing it again. "Oh god you feel good, Boss..." Tony groaned. He began a rhythmic riding, biting down on his lower lip as he watched Gibbs' face contorting in pure ecstasy.

Gibbs was lost in the feeling of being inside of his senior field agent, but not so much that he'd forgotten the fact that he liked to be the one in control. There was only so long Tony would be able to keep this position going, and Gibbs was ready to change it anyway. In one swift move, Gibbs pulled Tony back against him, crushing their mouths together before he moved Tony onto his back, lying on the couch. He pressed Tony's legs up and out as he positioned himself between them and entered him again, in one long thrust, causing Tony to grunt in pleasure as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate. "Yeah...right there, Gibbs...please..." His hands reached back above his head, securing himself as he gripped the armrest.

Gibbs gladly complied to his request and slammed home again in the same fashion, causing another satisfying moan from his lover. Once finding a satisfying rhythm, he bent down to take the inviting lips with his again, and Tony's hands went back to either side of Gibbs' head. Gibbs' hands squeezed under Tony, between him and the cushion below, pressing and lifting Tony's hips as Tony locked his legs around Gibbs' waist. The slight shift caused an even greater friction against his prostate and he voiced it with a breathy grunt, taking Gibbs' lower lip between his teeth. Their kiss deepened and Tony's hands traveled to Gibbs' back, scraping lightly over the span of muscle surrounding his spine. "Please..." he breathed. "Harder, Boss...so close..."

It was all Gibbs could bear, to keep himself from coming right then and there. He buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck as he pounded even harder into him; faster, trying to hold on for him. "Tony...not gonna last much longer..."

"Yeah...wanna feel you come in me," Tony said, throwing Gibbs all the closer to the edge. He groaned and bit down on Tony's shoulder. "Ahh...fuck, Boss... Oh fuck... Fuck—c-coming! Ahhh!" Wordless sounds accompanied the warm, wet spray between their bodies.

"God, Tony... Uhhnnn..." Gibbs spilled into Tony as he continued in a sloppy thrusting, riding out both of their orgasms.

When he returned from the blissful state of post-coital unawareness, he felt Tony's hands cupping either side of his face, and his lips lazily grazing his own. He deepened the kiss for a few moments before picking his head up to look into his lover's eyes. He was at a loss for words, in that moment; not that he wasn't already a man of few of them to begin with.

Tony, however, had been itching to say something for the past several moments. "I guess a fruit smoothie really does do a body good." He grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the ridiculous statement. It was in that moment that they heard the drier beep. Then it was Tony's turn to laugh.

"Okay...guess it's shower time, Boss. Nothin' could make this night better than a hot shower, shared with you, then slipping into warm clothes straight from the drier. That is, of course, unless you'd be willing to spend the night?" All expressions of humor left Tony's face as he proposed the man that hovered over him still.

Gibbs looked at his agent for a long moment as his fingers traced along Tony's hairline and back behind his ear. "I think I'd like that," he said, finally.

The look of relief was just a prelude to the joy that lit up Tony's face. "Really?"

Gibbs pushed himself up until he was standing beside the couch and reached a hand out to help his lover up. "I ever say things I don't mean?" he quirked a brow.

Tony shook his head as he met his eyes, "No, Boss." Gibbs smiled and leaned in to give him a short kiss before tugging him along toward the shower. "Ya know," Tony continued as they went, "I've got plenty of stuff left over to make smoothies for breakfast..."

~fin~


End file.
